


Hugs, Please

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pure, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: If there’s one certainty about Kageyama Tobio excluding volleyball and milk, it’s the fact he utterly despises studying. What’s the purpose? He wishes to enter the profession of volleyball and when he can’t play anymore, there’s coaching and sports anchors- he doesn’t need to know the Pythagorean Theorem or the Quadratic Formula or any of that!Yet the printed equations mock him, taunt him mercilessly, 'if you can’t solve us kiss training camp goodbye.'





	Hugs, Please

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I have a hug?" was the prompt used from a Tumblr prompt list.

If there’s one certainty about Kageyama Tobio excluding volleyball and milk, it’s the fact he utterly despises studying. What’s the purpose? He wishes to enter the profession of volleyball and when he can’t play anymore, there’s coaching and sports anchors- he doesn’t need to know the Pythagorean Theorem or the Quadratic Formula or any of that!

Yet the printed equations mock him, taunt him mercilessly,  _if you can’t solve us kiss training camp goodbye_.

Kageyama scowls as he runs his hands over his face. This sucks. It’s not his fault the flu visited him and wouldn’t leave for nearly an entire week. But no, he needed to make up all the work he missed- and turn it in before they leave for training camp.

The week of the training camp, he tackled each subject on its separate day. And now dreadfully, it’s math’s turn. Kageyama has been trying to finish all the problems before his usual bedtime but his teacher’s assignments might prevent him from doing so.

Kageyama’s bedroom door slides open, Shouyou’s chip-eating figure entering view. “You’re still not finished with the packet?”

Kageyama wants to bite a response but knows Shouyou means no harm, it’s just the work making him cranky. “It’s long.”

Shouyou places the bag of chips by Kageyama’s homework. “Take a break,” he prompts.

“I need to finish this packet so I can move on to the textbook questions, dumbass,” is the reply.

Instead of a fiery retort, his boyfriend scoots closer. “You look awful,” he remarks before his eyes widen. “If you work yourself too hard then you’ll get sick and your work won’t be done and you can’t go to training camp, and I’ll be  _WAHHHH_ and we can’t go  _BAAAAM_ -”

He trails off once seeing Kageyama’s slumped shoulders. “Shouyou.”

“Yeah?”

Kageyama hasn’t felt so low and overwhelmed in ages. All he wants is his boyfriend’s comfort. “Can I have a hug?”

Shouyou’s smile is as bright as his hair. “Of course, Bakayama!”

When Shouyou wraps his arms tightly around Kageyama, he sighs in relief, melting into the warmth happily.


End file.
